


Silent Space

by DoorGuyHookHandCarDoor



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses, Starsector (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Space Age, Science Fiction, cause leading a faction sort of requires most of your focus, claude is mostly only mentioned, he serves as sort of a background role, i have no clue what im doing at ALL, just know that the chapters wont be super long, no idea how long i'll keep this going, repeating that i once again have no real clue what im doing, this is the first fic i've ever actually uploaded anywhere before
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26346226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoorGuyHookHandCarDoor/pseuds/DoorGuyHookHandCarDoor
Summary: Her first expedition as a commissioned officer of the Almyran League. Lysithea was less than ecstatic over the fairly simple job, but at least it was simple. I mean, what's the worst that can happen, with something as simple as scanning a single planet?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Silent Space

_“Log Number 872- No, log number 873. Date of August 14th, Cycle 244.”_ _  
__A short pause followed._ _  
__“My.. my name is Ly-.. Lysithea von Ordelia, c-commissioned officer of the Almyran League, Captain of the ALSS Pyrrhic Hope.”_  
 _A deep breath, followed by a shaky sigh can be heard over the recording._ _  
__“To-… Today, I witnessed my expeditionary fleet get torn to shreds.”_

=====

Lysithea sat in her captain’s seat, staring in silent terror at the viewscreen in front of her. Everyone on the deck was, to an extent. The only noise that broke through the silence was the sound of screaming over the comms of her fleet, as she witnessed them get torn to shreds by their assailants. Lysithea shook her head, clapping her face once to snap herself out of it. She turned to her comms officer, unable to hide the frantic worry that was undoubtedly written across her face.

“Harris, inform all remaining ships that we are pulling out! Full retreat, ASAP!”

“Ma’am, but-”

“Get us out of here, or I’ll.. I’ll send you out there to fight, myself!” Lysithea’s voice cracked as she barked out at Harris. They both knew she didn’t mean it, but Harris simply nodded in turn, and began to deliver her orders over the comms. Slowly the ships on the screen began to turn and try to retreat, but most of them would never make it. Lysithea knew this.

A shaky sigh escaped her as she used the ship’s commands to begin to turn the Hope around. A flick of her wrist over a display, and the ship entered full retreat, afterburners flaring to life as it began to fly away from the battle behind her. 

Hesitantly, Lysithea looked over to the radar beside her. What she saw caused her heart to sink. Of the twenty ships that partook in this expedition, only three others besides her own have made a clear escape. A few others are still trying, but it’s clear they won’t make it. While Lysithea knew this, she didn’t want to think about it. She just wanted to save what lives she could, at this point. And most were too far gone for her to be able to help.

“Set… Set course for Nader. I’ll inform Claude myself of the expedition’s results..” Lysithea breathed out, quiet, yet shaky. She slowly stood up, glancing about the room. Most of the crew on the deck were.. Exasperated. None of them had ever experienced something like that, before. Neither had Lysithea.

“..Hana, set the ship to autopilot. Anyone who wishes to leave is relieved of their post for the next few days. Inform the rest- the remainder of the fleet.” Those words stung as she spoke them, flinching. Her second in command nodded, and set the ship on autopilot. With those words, at least half of the crew that were on the deck slowly got up from their positions, and moved to leave. 

“What about you, Captain?” A crew member called out to Lysithea. She glanced over, before running a hand over her face as she looked away. Her knees felt weak, just from thinking of the battle. Of the countless lives lost to the foes they faced today. She felt like there was a pit in her stomach.

“I’m going to retire to my quarters. You’re, uh. You’re in charge until I retake control, Hana.” Lysithea muttered out, with Hana nodding in response. Had Lysithea not already been as pale as she is, she’d likely look like a corpse. She slowly moved towards the exit in the room, and made her way to her quarters, using the wall as a support, since her legs felt like they were jelly.

The door closed behind her, as Lysithea pulled the officer’s coat off of her body, tossing it to the side without a care. She moved to her bed, and just fell onto it. She laid there for who knows how long, before slowly getting up. She hadn’t noticed until now that she started crying. Wiping at her face, she moved to the bathroom.

She slid the door closed behind her, and clasped her hands onto the sides of the sink, staring into the mirror above it. The light purple captain’s hat on her head was off centered, tilted to the side. How it hasn’t fallen off yet, she doesn’t know. She reached up and pulled it off her head, glancing at it. It was a gift her lieutenants got her for her birthday, earlier in the cycle. Her lieutenants who, all but two of, were now gone. 

Lysithea let the hat fall to the ground, as her knees buckled slightly. She tightened her grip on the sink, as she clenched her teeth. Finally, sobs began to echo from her throat, as tears began to flow forth. Stifled, controlled sobs, but sobs nonetheless. 

**Author's Note:**

> Jesus christ I never thought I’d actually do this, let alone get this done.  
> I’ve been contemplating actually writing a fic for a while of some caliber, I’ve just never acted on it. To actually have completed a chapter is a relief, for certain.  
> A quick note, Im reaffirming that Claude is not going to play much of a role in the story, past background stuff, since in this he’s in charge of an entire faction, which comes with its share of political BS.


End file.
